Distraksi
by Keteknyakai
Summary: “Kita bertemu lagi, Sehun,” katanya, pelan. (kaihun, kai, sehun)


Angin dengan halus membelai tengkukku, menegakkan bulu-bulunya dengan gemulai, menaikkan ritme jantungku dengan cepat, sesuatu menggelitik di perut saat matanya menangkap mataku. Dia berdiri tegak di depanku dengan tatapan matanya yang stagnan. Beku, hanya ada es di sana, menusuk tepat di mataku. Tidak ada kebohongan, yang ada hanya sebuah kejujuran dan amarah yang menggebu. Aku tidak pernah melihatnya sebegini marahnya tapi saat satu bogeman mendarat telak di pipiku aku tahu, dia tidak pernah begini kalau masalahnya tidak serius.

Kutegakkan badanku setelah tersungkur di rumput basah. Rambutku yang lepek disapu angin sepoi di belakang sekolah, mengeringkannya dengan hembusan pelan yang menenangkan, menarikan alang-alang yang kini bergerak seirama. Jongin bergerak maju, tangannya terangkat dengan genggaman erat di jemarinya. Saat aku siap dengan tinjuannya yang lain dia malah menurunkan tangannya, menyeringai di antara keheningan yang tenang. Lalu kudengar suaranya yang halus di telinga, penuh peringatan juga penekanan, "Kita bertemu lagi, Sehun," katanya, pelan.

Aku hanya bisa diam di tempat melihatnya perlahan pergi ditelan angin. Kudengar gemuruh langit yang tiba-tiba datang, awan yang tadinya putih berganti keabu-abuan secepat waktu, hujan berlomba-lomba mencapai tanah duluan. Kubiarkan rambutku yang lepek dibasahi hujan, mendinginkan kepalaku yang panas, lalu aku berlari untuk mengambil ransel yang kulepas di bawah pohon di belakang sekolah. Sebuah senyum mengembang, tersamarkan oleh air hujan yang membasahi wajahku. " _Yeah_ , senang bertemu denganmu lagi, Jongin." Suara sang hujan meredam suaraku.

1

Jongin pernah bilang padaku kalau dia mau pergi jauh-jauh dariku. Katanya ada sesuatu dalam diriku yang tidak bisa membuatnya menahan diri. Katanya aku menjijikan. Entahlah, mungkin dia ada benarnya, tidak ada yang benar-benar mau berteman denganku. Suara hujan yang menghantam kaca jendela membuat guru sejarah mengeraskan volume suaranya, menyelinap di antara telinga murid-muridnya yang sudah lelah mendengarkan celotehannya. Bau tanah berbaur di dalam kelas bersama dengan jenuh yang kentara. Aku diam, termenung antara mau mendengarkan atau malah menenggelamkan wajah di lipatan tangan seperti manusia yang ada di sini lainnya. Bukannya mereka lebih senang menguap sampai matanya berair?

Dering bel yang menyenangkan terdengar sampai ujung ruangan. Sorakan kecil dari teman-teman sekelasku terdengar seperti cekikikan kambing yang sedikit-sedikit mengembek, membuatku bertanya, _mereka senang atau malah menangis?_ Aku tidak terlalu memperhatikan karena sibuk dengan earphone yang kupasang asal. Saat aku menengok ke pintu kulihat seseorang menungguku di depan pintu, sebuah seringai halus menyambut bersama dengan tas yang dia sampirkan di bahu kirinya yang kokoh, sepatu ketsnya yang menggesek di lantai menjadi _backsound_ yang tiba-tiba menjadi sesuatu yang tak mau kujelaskan. Kenapa dia tidak pakai sandal slipnya, sih?

"Sudah kubilang," katanya. Diam-diam aku meringis saat mengingat lebam biru di pipiku akibat tonjokannya kemarin.

"Kenapa di sini, Jongin?" Dia tertawa. Menggema sampai ruang-ruang tersempit yang ada.

"Karena aku tidak mau menahan diriku lagi," jawabnya percaya diri. Apa yang selama ini menahannya? Aku tidak mengerti, sekedar menghiraukan pun sama sekali tidak membantu. Lagi-lagi kulihat seringainya yang kentara di antara angin yang masuk lewat ventilasi sedangkan hujan masih setia menabrak kaca jendela dengan benturan keras.

"Apa yang menahanmu, Jongin?" Suaraku mengecil di namanya. Keberanian untuk menanggapinya jadi melempem bagai kerupuk yang dibiarkan di ruangan terbuka.

"Kau."

Dia mendorongku ke dinding. Menghimpitku di sana. Tas yang dia sampirkan di bahunya sudah jatuh ke lantai. Suara sepatunya yang sering tertinggal dengan suara hujan yang makin lama makin deras. Jongin menyeringai, tepat di depan wajahku. Matanya menelusuri setiap inci-inci wajahku dengan detail dan lama.

Jumud yang ada saat dia tersenyum, lebih ke senyum licik yang menyimpan kegelapan yang malam. Tapi apakah malam akan selalu gelap?

"Sesuatu menggodaku untuk tidak lagi menahan diri lebih lama lagi," katanya pelan. Dia masuk ke dalam mataku. Jongin lebih mirip orang yang nyawanya tertinggal separuh saat dia sendiri mulai menekan tangannya di sebelah kepalaku, persis. Alisnya terangkat satu.

"Apa itu?" cicitku pelan. Jongin tertawa.

"Kau," jawabnya nanar walau nadanya menantang.

Ganti aku yang tertawa. Jongin tidak pernah segila ini.

"Aku?" Suaraku menggodanya untuk menggeram. Dia majukan wajahnya ke telingaku. Saat kurasa dia akan menggigit telingaku, dia malah berbisik penuh dengan hembusan napas yang sering, " _Yeah. You,_ " katanya.

Matanya berkilat sedangkan aku berusaha menahan senyumku sendiri. Mantranya berhasil.

 **End**

 _haloo\\(-o-)/_ _ini di publish ulang kok, jadi yang udah baca ya emang pernah kupublish muehehehe..._

sebenarnya ini ff dark lhoooo tapi tak taulah


End file.
